


It’s raining, come inside

by That_boi_cake31



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After Life, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you want to see it that way you could, It’s all up to interpretation, Kinda though, M/M, MU, The Rain Scene, Unhappy Ending, no beta we die like L, only a little bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_boi_cake31/pseuds/That_boi_cake31
Summary: Light bring L inside form the rain(Can be seen as both romantic and platonic)
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

As the rain pored down, the sound of bells was near by. 

L stood there, on top of the building he spent so much time in. On the roof, drenched. Looking out to the distance of nowhere.

But soon looking in the eyes of the man that will eventually end his life. The eyes of the man that matched up with his mind, the eyes of the man he considered a rival, but also a friend.

“Do you enjoy the rain?” L asked the handsome man. As the water dripped down from his own hair, and face. Eyes filled with the emptiness of knowing. 

”L, what are you going on about? We should head inside, the weather is getting worse.” Light said, the mask he wear seems to never leave his face, even in the rain.

”You’re right that was a strange question to ask, I apologize.” Light seemed to be taken back by that. That mask falling off for a spilt second, before he puts it back on.

That made the detective smirk, knowing he got the last jab.

”Come on L, let’s go inside.” Light said grabbing the detective hand, both hands wet form the rain.   
  
They went inside, out of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. It is currently 12:00pm I really need to sleep. 
> 
> And like always if there’s any mistakes please do tell me so I can fix them. English isn’t my first language so yah.


	2. Stuck with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light walks up in MU to his own personal hell or heaven

Light jolted up, with his clothes still bloody. Waking up, some how on top of a never ending still sea.

“Ware am I?! I thought I was dead!?” Light saying in a panic. Not noticing someone was coming up behind him.

“I see Kira has finally ended” A familiar tired, mocking voice said to him.

Kira swiftly turned around. Looking in to the eyes of the man he killed. The eyes of the man he played, a never ending game with. That led both of them to their own end, but also to the end of many. The eyes of the man that he once saw as a friend.

“I’m guessing I’m stuck here with you.” Kira said relaxing a bit, as they got up to face L. Both looking the same form when they died. 

“Indeed you are. Now come one everyone else is waiting.” L said with that same smirk. This face filled with the satisfaction, and sadness off knowing. Knowing Kira’s rain of blood ended, but truly at what cost.

As L grabbed his once enemy, rival, but friends boldly hand, leading him to everyone else he smiled.

Light didn’t know if he could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when decided this needed another chapter. But this time it was the first thing I did when I woke up.
> 
> Again like always if there’s any mistakes please do tell so I can fix them. And again English is not my first language.


End file.
